My Side of the Story
by ReinaSasuke
Summary: Reina and her friends are suddenly transported to the world of Kingdom Hearts! Now, the girls have to help Sora and his friends on their dangerous quest! There will be laughter, tears, innuendos, and... love? Rated M for language. ON HIATUS


_A/N: Hello, everyone. This is my first goddamn story. So, be proud of me! This story has 3 parts to it. This is the first. Durr hurr. Anyways, you can see on my profile, I'm 18. Well, my OC Reina, is 16, so she can have a love interest. There will be a crossover of Naruto in the second part._

_WARNING: This story contains the following: lots of swearing, constant use of the 'f' word, stupidity, violence, a little of blood, half-animal girls, amnesia, a clone (not until the end though), big boobs, constant talk of sexuality, lots of shouting, etc. when Reina gets angry, that's me speaking for her. I have a lot of pent up frustrations and nothing to take it out on. So, I let my favorite little redhead do that for me. BTW, Reina's the redhead._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, or any of the franchise, but so help me god, if I did, there'd either be tons yaoi, or my own characters in the storyline to make everything easier. KH2 is copyright of Square Enix. Reina, Kyte, Saya, Arisu, Andi, Seari, Sly, and Alec belong to their respective owners. There is a mention of the anime D. Gray-Man at the end._

_That's all. Please enjoy! Read & Review is certainly welcome, so don't be shy!_

"Hey." Kyte called. I stared at the TV, starting a new game of _Kingdom Hearts 2_.

"What? What is it?" I asked. I blinked hard. "Ow. My cornea's burning."

"Stupid. Don't sit so close to the TV." She groaned. "Hey, is Arisu coming over?"

"Yep. She said she'd be here soon. She's bringing Andi and Saya." I said, still staring at the screen. "Where did Sora's booty shorts go?"

"Up his ass." She snickered.

"HA!" I laughed. "It's funny, because that's what booty shorts do!"

"Where's Riku? He needs his lover." Kyte laughed.

"RIKU! YOU SILLY BITCH! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" I screamed at the TV.

"Stop yelling at the screen!" She laughed harder.

"Why? _**He**_ can't hear me." I snorted. I heard the door open, then shut. "We are totally back here!"

"Don't come in! We're humping things!" Kyte shouted. Arisu opened the door and stared at her.

"You so aren't." She stated.

"Reina is." She laughed, pointing at me. Arisu, Andi, and Saya stepped in the room and stared at me. I was all up on the TV, rubbing it.

"Oh, Roxas! If you were real, I'd totally steal you and do inappropriate things to you! We would make out so much, our lips would fall off!" I said sensually.

"You're retarded." Andi laughed.

"Yeah, that's what your mom and I said about you when you were conceived." I told her.

"Oh, daddy. Mom misses you." She sighed, sitting down next to me.

"I know. Tell her I'm not ready for another commitment. I have to set myself straight first." I told her.

"Reina is everyone's dad." Arisu spoke up.

"Yes, I am!" I laughed loudly. "I'm such a smart bitch."

"So, what are you playing?" Arisu asked, sitting down next to me and looking at the box cover for KH2.

"The fucking piano! What do you think, tard?" I swore at her. I've been permanently dubbed the 'Swear Queen' by my friends.

"Like, oh my _gawd_!" She yelled, acting like a prep (no offense to preppy people, I just really hate the way preppy girls talk).

"What?" I asked angrily. She knew I hated it when someone spoke like that.

"You don't gotta be a frickin' jerk." She stated, using her normal voice.

"Yes, I do." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's in my damn nature." I said in a-matter-of-fact way.

"Liar! You know that's not how you are. You're really sweet by nature, and you know it. We've all seen how nice you can be." Kyte spoke up. I stared at her with a startled expression on my face.

"That's very kind of you, Kyte." I smiled at her. She was right. I may be rude and brash at times, but I'm not mean. It isn't in my nature to mean to someone. At least, I'm not mean to someone unless they know me, but that's usually when I don't mean what I say.

"Uh… Reina?" Saya spoke up.

"Yeah, what's up, Saya?" I asked, staring at the girl with blue-colored hair.

"I think you're game or TV is broken." She told me, pointing at the TV. I turned around and stared at the TV. Sparks were coming off of my PS2 and the image on the TV screen was glitching and such (I don't know the proper word for it!).

"What the FUCK?!?!?!" I screamed, throwing the controller down. I said that I wasn't _mean_ by nature. I never said anything about my huge anger problem (Hell, I control mine a whole lot better than my dad's). I started screaming random nonsense at my TV. I punched it hard and the TV whined loudly (like a high pitched electric whine). The screen shined a bright white, blinding us.

"What the hell?!" Andi screamed, shielding her eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut. Suddenly, I felt a warm feeling around me. I opened my eyes and saw that I was floating in darkness.

"Where am I?" I asked no one, receiving an echo.

'_You have been chosen, dear Reina.'_

"What? Who said that?" I asked. I clearly heard a woman's voice say something to me.

'_They need your help. Quickly, Reina. Summon your courage, and claim your blade. Wield your KeyBlade with strength.'_

"My KeyBlade? Is this a dream?" I asked the voice. Suddenly, words came to my mind. "What? Ab… Absolution?"

My hand shined brightly. I yelped in surprise. A blade with the colors of white, yellow, and light blue appeared in my left hand (I'm left handed). It appearance looked as though it had been fused with the Oathkeeper and the Ultima Weapon.

'_This is the blade you will use to fight off creatures of the Darkness and the Twilight. I sense another power in you.'_

"DoublDual." I said, a whisper. The same light as before appeared in my right hand, leaving a blade. This blade reminded me of the Bond of Flame, but with its own touch.

'_Interesting. You have two KeyBlades. There is another like you. You friends will join you in a moment. Good luck on your quest, Reina.'_


End file.
